BF3 Warrior Guide, By Zane3X
Ch1ll BF3 warrior guide First of all being a BF3 warrior is a GREAT opportunity. Reasons: - Being praised by people in your faction. - Gaining fame by killing your enemies. - Gaining stars ALSO by killing your enemies. - Getting pendant of honor(s), which, i will tell you how to use later on. - Making rivalry with fellow enemy campers. - As a high-leveled warrior you have a large farming variety. - And a high Pking variety. (Which will be useful if you want to get fame alot.) However, as a warrior, you are aware that warrior equipment are VERY expensive. but still, like i said: high-farming variety |||||EQUIPMENT||||| As you will see, i will give 2 choices for each equipment (Incase you're not that rich.) +5 Blackjuno Helmet (3 Str) or +4 Bone Helmet. Cloak of Death/Half Death/Cloak of Will or Bulldozer Cloak (Enchanted immediately.) Darkskull/Pirate Necklace/Sparkling Necklace or Coral Necklace (6 FR.) +5 Blackjuno Armor or +4 Bone Armor. +5 Power Gloves or +4 Snake Gloves (Dex is kinda useful for warriors.) +5 Skull Shield or +4 Ion/Crystal Shield. Guardian Ring/Ring of Ancient or Coral Ring (6 FR.) Belt of Health Regeneration or Madgar's Belt (Note: if you want to enchant your belt switch to Heavy Leather Belt.) +5 Wingwing Boots/Shukshuk boots or +4 Scale/Snake boots And rare pet or a normal pet (Must be the latest pet.) |||||SKILLS||||| As a BF3 camper, obviously, the level limit is 26. so you have 25 skill points to spend. i'll tell you where to spend the skill points. Wild Swing (I,II,III,IV) Slam (I,II,III) Last Resistance (I,II) Wild Charge (I,II,III) Bull Rush (I,II,III) Will of Elemental (I,II) Toughness (I) Parry (I) Sweeping Strikes (I,II) Berserk (I) Rage (I) Counterattack (I,II) But obviously, some of the skills such as Wild Swing IV, can be a bit expensive, then again; high-farming variety. Also, remember the Obvilion potion, which resets all skills learned, useful if you used your skill points in bad skills. |||||MONEY MAKING||||| Remember, the reason you became a camper is for MONEY. I'll tell you how. Farming: As you may know, farming is the MOST obvious way to earn gold. as a perk of being a BF3 camper, you have a LARGE farming variety. you can farm boars to skeletons. there are 2 ways of farming: Common monster farming: This is the normal farming method. you'll just gather a fair amount of monsters then kill them (Sweeping Strikes and Rage will be useful in the process.) and get their drops. then repeat. obviously, you can find Mini-bosses or sometimes even BOSSES while farming. although some Mini-bosses and Bosses look like certain monsters in the area, for an example; Fox-Red Fox, Skeleton-WHITESKULL and a few others. so check every once in a while. Common monsters farmable Leaf Boars and Angry Leaf Boars. Swamp Boars. Swamp Spiders and Poisonous Swamp Spiders. Swamp Mushrooms. Cave Bats. Sandmen. Woopas and Roopas. Foxes and Mature Foxes (If Siras.) or Continental Bulldozers and Crows/Red-eye Gosumis (If Lanos.) Testing Woopas and Marsh Donguris (There are no possible way to farm these according to a certain page i saw.) Swamp Spiders. Skeletons (Some may turn out to be MADGARs which drops Madgar's heart and bone, which can be made into a Madgar's belt in a LONG and gruesome process, it is soulbound, but can sell in secret vendors for 12,500g!) Mini-bosses (Which, you may find while farming in a certain place, so it is better to roam the whole map to check everytime.) Bulldozer Jr. (Drops a neat Canine Ring.) White Spider (Drops Parry III, useful for a warrior, but not included in my guide to learn.) Mutant Woopa (Drops Slam II, which is a requirement for my skills.) Red Fox and Blaster (Drops Wild Charge II, which is a requirement for my skills.) 7Tailfox and Raven (Drops Impact Shot II, which can make you a MILLIONAIRE.) Sunrise Flower and Bloody Gosumi (Drops Toughness III, which is usefull for a warrior, but not included in my guide to learn.) Recluse (VERY rare, drops Flare II, which can make you a MILLIONAIRE.) Small Skeleton (Drops Old Female bone, which can be made in a process like Madgar's belt's but shorter, into a Ring of Soul, and a Ganoderma Potion along the way.) Gray Skeleton (Drops a Swirling Bow which can be sold for a VERY high price.) I've heard rumors about monsters in Forest of Grave and Lanos plains having a high chance of dropping enchant scrolls. but it's up to you if you want to believe it. BOSS farming: this is the Pro-kind of way of farming practically by roaming or camping in a certain map waiting for the boss to spawn, and if lucky, may get a high drop. However, there are some Bosses that are not farmable (By any means, of course.) for example; WHITESKULL. Bosses: BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER BROTHER: There are MULTIPLE spawns of these creatures, also you have no problem farming them, just farm leaf boars while you're at it. they will pop-up eventually. (Bulldozer's Tooth, Bulldozer's Cloak, and Bull Rush II are the rare drops. all of which are VERY helpful.) FUNGUS KING: These things have multiple spawns like the bulldozers, yet you'll have many rivals in farming it, for Siras and Lanos share the map. (Strange Hat, Sparkling Necklace, and Freezing Trap III are the rare drops.) TURTLE Z and TURTLE ZZZ: As a well-known fact, these things attract High-leveled players in both factions, so these might not be a choice of farming. (Crown and Joma's pendant are the rare drops (The crown has 10 Ice Resist, but it can be traded into Shukshuk boots, which is 1 of my equipment requirements.) 777TAILFOX or WHITE CROW: As the OPPOSITE of the turtles, these monsters are known to be least-farmed (Or so i've heard.) but they roam the map pretty quickly. (Impact Shot III, Sharp Eye III, Slam III, and Flare III are the rare drops.) BLACKSKULL: Because of the 3 rooms in which this monster spawns in, it is easily farmable (Gray Skeletons ALSO spawn in the same rooms, as a bonus.) (Swirling Bow, Skull Shield, and Dark Skull are the rare drops.) AWAKEN KOOII: This monster is known to drop THE Power Gloves. it is also rumored to drop Power Gloves at a VERY low rate. (Swirling Bow, Kooii Card A, and Power Gloves are the rare drops.) Still In The Works, Don't Edit, Please. �� Category:Guide Category:Farming Category:Fame Category:Gold Category:Warrior Category:PvP Category:Guide:Warrior